Small Sparks Can Easily Turn To Flame
by Kiara Jaks Lil Sis
Summary: Look at my profile!
1. The Stranger with a Cunning Smile

Chapter 1: The Stranger with a Cunning Smile

Raven was looking in a crystal river, her reflection stared back at her. This assured her what she looked like every morning. Her hair appeared to be long and dark, waist length and black to exact. All on her body was dark skin, not black, but dark tan. Her light green eyes sat below deeply arched eyebrows, also a dark color, giving her the appearance of an always angry individual. Though she was almost always angry and alone these days.

Ever since her and her ex-boyfriend ,Seifer, broke up everything went down hill. No, it wasn't that she missed him, Raven, hated Seifer's guts. He was a lowlife, despite the fact that he thought he was better than everybody. It was just now that she was a town reject. Twilight Town reject to be exact if she wanted to be even more exact.

"I tried to tell them that it wasn't me, it was him that made me do it. But they wouldn't listen." she mumbled looking away from the river and to the trees. The tree rustled she heard it. But there wasn't any wind and she would have heard chattering if it were squirrels. Raven just mumbled something else then went back to freashing up in the river. She then gathered water in her hands and began to sip it like a raccoon.

"rustle rustle" said the tree moving. This time Raven jumped up, revealing that she had long legs and an average body shape. "I know that someone is there." she told the woods. There was no reply.

"All right Heyner, what do you want?" she said thinking that it was the blonde haired trickster whom enjoyed calling her names more than Seifer did. Finally a voice spoke up but, it wasn't one Raven had heard before. The voice said;

"What, I'm not Heyner."

"Oh really then who are you, hurry up and show yourself." Raven answered.

"I will as soon as I get this trench coat unstuck."

Raven cocked her eyebrows up "Trench coat?"

"Yah, it's dress code, but, Ha got it." then the stranger appeared.

His hair was red, well flame red and in large spikes, kind of like a large fire. He looked tall and skinny with very fair and light skin. Also just as he said he was wearing a black zip up trench coat. "But what was it dress code for?" she thought.

"So, you're the girl everyone has been talking about." he said,

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"Oh, well I'll tell you everything when we get there." the stranger replied smiling. Raven looked at the red headed stranger as he smiled and for some reason inside of her melted, which made her shiver. Not a shiver of cold or eeriness, no, something else. His smile was a little crooked but, for some reason Raven saw it as perfect.

Raven shook her head, as if to snap out of a bad dream. Then she turned her back.

"What?" the stranger asked.

"Nothing and no." Raven replied.

"Wha, what do you mean no?" he asked.

"No, I'm not coming with you." Raven replied crossing her arms.

"Oh, well that really stinks because I can't take no for an answer."

"Well, then I guess your just going to have to learn how to." Raven answered back.

"You drive a hard bargain." he replied.

"Do I, Well I'll have you know that I don't make agreements with strangers."

she answered starting to walk away.

"Ok, what do you classify as a stranger." the stranger asked following her. Raven whipped around to face him.

"First of all I don't know your name." Raven told him.

"It's Axel, got it memorized?" he said.

"Axel, what kind of name is that?"

"Well, what kind of name is Raven?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"How do you?"

"Another confidential thing." he finished for her. Raven just looked in his eyes, they were a type of turquoise color. "A beautiful color." she told herself. Then she mentally slapped herself, it was thoughts like that which got her into this situation. So Raven averted her eyes to just below his were two black upside down triangles sat.

"So you come from a secrete organization?" Raven asked.

"Yah, it's secrete to you anyways."

"Why?"

"Orders."

"From who?"

"My boss."

"Who is."

"A secrete."

Raven rolled her eyes and began to walk away again. Axel stood there then said "All right that's it I'm going to take you by force, No more Mr. Nice guy. He said pulling out his uniquely shaped weapons. Raven didn't even look back and kept walking. Axel ran forward and right when he almost knocked Raven upside the head. She turned around and used an invisible force to knock Axel back where he started.

"Whoa, this is what they want her." he mumbled to himself. Raven just smiled realizing that it was the first time in a long while that she smiled.

"Fine, I'll leave" then the red headed stranger opened a swirling vortex of darkness with a single motion of his hand and walked into it. The vortex closing behind him.

"Bye Bye." she told him. But as she said it a small part of her wanted Axel to stay.

* * *

Yah okay so I had to redo Chapter 1. It all stayed the same but I rearrangged the story line. So it kind of makes you want to read it more, Also he shows more love at first sight connection with Raven. Also I know what Axel's weapons are called, But it's Raven's first time seeing them, she dosen't know what they are called yet. That's just there for those who don't understand that it's from Raven's point of veiw only. 


	2. Another Encounter

Chapter 2: Another Encounter

That night Raven, layed on net hammock swinging back and fourth. Raven was a light sleeper, she had toned senses, only because over the years she had trained herself to be that way. In her life she has already hadn so many dangers and she needed to look out for them.

Raven pondred about the red headed stranger in her sleep. "He knew my name, how could he have known my name? We have never met…or have we?" Her thoughts consumed her mind , she thought of nothing else. And despite that she didn't want to she thought of Axel's crooked smile and turquiose eyes.

"Stop Raven!" yelled at herself. "You can't keep having thoughts about him like this!" But her heart told heer much more, Raven really just thought her heart was desperate for another. That's why at this point, she just ignored the feeling.

Raven awoke the next morning and started to freashen up just like yesterday. She had almost forgotten about the stranger. That was untill she heard the rustle of the bushes behind her. Raven turned toward the sound swiftly as if she had anticipated this moment. "Who's there?" she asked getting closer to the rustleing noise. There was no voice only a laugh, Raven, jumped backwards as if a murder was after her. But to her one might as well be after her, because Raven, could recognize that laughter from anywhere.

"Go away." she told the laughter.

"What's the matter Raven, you still hate me?, Come on it's been two months." said the owner of the laughter as he stepped out of the bush. Raven hated the face she saw. Out of the bushe stepped her ex-boyfreind, Seifer.

His blue eyes look liked pits of hell fire in her eyes. "What do you want, don't you have some little kid to humiliate or hurt?" she asked angrily.

"No and yes, but I thought I'd make let's say a deal?" he sort of demanded more than asked.

"Well here's your answer, NO!" she replied starting to stomp away. Seifer then grabbed Raven's shoulders and turned her to face him.

"But you don't know what it is" he told Raven.

"Get your hands off me!" she exclaimed wrenching herself out of his grip.

"So I take it you don't even want to hear what I have to say?" he questioned.

"Obviously." Raven answered turning her back on him again. Seifer grabbed her and

turned Raven to face her to face him again.

"But it's about your rejection." he said in a persuasive tone.

"I already told you no, and don't touch me!" she exclaimed through clenched teeth. Raven's insides were pounding with furry, if Seifer touched her one more time she would have to attack him. Raven once again wrenched herself out of his grip and began to stomp off again. "Just remember to control yourself." she told herself.

But then he did it again, Seifer, grabbed her and turned her sround to face her. Raven couldn't take it anymore. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she exclaimed pushing him back with that invisible force, the samee she pushed Axel back with. Seifer flew back and hit his head against a tree trunk. Then he got up eyes wide, with fear or anger, Raven, couldn't tell, and ran. Raven just watched him leave , then turned back towards the tree and walked back to her hammock.

But that's when she heard clapping. "Clapping, who could that be clapping?" she aske turning to face the noise and sure enough there was Axel, leaningagainst a tree, clapping.

Raven narrowed her eyes in anger, in order to conceal her happiness. She then asked in an angery tone "What do you want?"

"Nothing but what I wanted yesterday." he said promptly. Raven just rolled her eyes and turned away angerly.

"I already told you no." she stated plainly. Axel just laughed and then asked;

"So who was that creep?"

"Nobody, just someone from the past." Raven answred still looking away like she was angery.

"Hey, I bet that your life would be eaiser if …" But Axel, was interruppted by another voice. This one was femine; it sounded six years old. Axel turned and exclaimed "Dammit Sarah!" and just as he said this a little blonde girl with deep blue, qestioning eyes. They reminded Raven, of a toddlers. That girl was obviously Sarah.

"Oh Axel, you know I couldn't trust you…" she told him. The girl Raven, judged was about 14, but had a short height.

"Who are you?" Raven asked although she already had a small clue.

"I'm Sarah." the girl giggled.

"Argh, why did you come, get out of here!" Axel yelled.

"But…"

"No BUTS!" Axel finished. Then the little blonde disappeared into the same type of portal Axel used. Axel then turned to face Raven.

"Now, like I was saying before your life will probably be better where I'm taking you."

"Yah, your probably takeing me somewhere worse." she answred.

"No, not at all." Axel told her. Raven just glared at him. Then looked away thinking about what would have happened with Seifer.

"So what's it going to be, this or they send someone else after you." he said to Raven.

"How worse will they be?" Raven inquired.

"Much worse than me." Axel assured. Raven just smiled to herself.Then she turned to face him.

"Yah…I guess…as long as I get better treatment." Raven replied reluctantly.

"Good, come on then." he said grabbing her wrist. Raven flinched and oulled her wrist away.

"What now?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just that I broke that wrist and it still hurts."

"Oh, then ladies first. Axel answred opeaning a portal. Raven sucked in her breath and walked into the swirling black vortex. "Oh I hope I didn't make a bad choice." Raven thought as the darkness sorounded her.

* * *

Yah! I got another chapter up finally! Sorry to all those who waiting for number 2. I really like this chapter, but the next two are my favorites. HE HE HE but your just going to have to wait and see what happens. 


End file.
